A Aposta
by Semper Katic
Summary: Stana e Nathan estão namorando as escondidas e acabam aceitando uma aposta, podendo fazer com que revelem seu relacionamento em rede internacional. ONE-SHOT. Stanathan!


**A Aposta  
****Sinopse:**** Stana e Nathan estão namorando as escondidas e acabam aceitando uma aposta, podendo fazer com que revelem seu relacionamento em rede internacional. ONE-SHOT. Stanathan!**

* * *

Ela estava deitada na cama, podia sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, os pés roçando um no outro, os lábios quentes nos dela. Eles ainda tinham que levantar para terminarem de gravar as cenas para a nova temporada. O despertador tocou, exatamente 07:30, numa espreguiçada, Stana bate com a mão no relógio, na tentativa de parar com o som irritante. Ela tentou se separar dos braços dele mas, ele a segurou.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ele disse em seu ouvido, num sussurro, fazendo ela se arrepiar toda. Era incrível o poder que ele tinha sobre ela.  
- Eu estou indo trabalhar, caso você tenha esquecido. – Ela lhe deu um selinho e foi se levantando. Nathan ficou ali, deitado, babando ao ver ela caminhando até o banheiro toda nua, parecia que ela fazia de propósito, mas ela andava de um jeito muito sensual. Ela ligou o chuveiro e se enfiou embaixo da água, hoje era o grande dia, sairia a lista dos indicados ao People's Choice Awards, todo ano ela era indicada, ela também torcia para que Nathan conseguisse a indicação. Ficou no banho por uns 10 minutos, relaxando e tirando todo o stress do corpo.

* * *

Nathan estava na cozinha, fazendo um café da manhã reforçado, já que passariam o dia todo filmando. Ele estava ansioso, eles iriam gravar a primeira cena de Castle e Beckett na cama. Finalmente. Stana foi até a cozinha e Nathan a serviu seu café. O de sempre, bacon, cappuccino, torradas e uma maçã.  
- Obrigada. – Ela disse lhe lançando um sorriso.  
- Não tem de quer. Hã... Você quer uma carona para o set hoje? – Ela hesitou um pouco na pergunta, ficou com uma expressão pensativa, ela deu um sorriso meio constrangido e antes que pudesse responder, Nathan já entendeu.  
- Oh, entendo. Você tem vergonha, ou medo, ou, simplesmente não quer que as pessoas nos vejam juntos.  
- Nathan, não é isso. É só que, ainda não estou pronta pra assumir para o mundo nosso relacionamento. Imagine só, um monte de paparazzis na nossa porta, nem poderíamos sair pra jantar fora, entrevistas, só perguntariam sobre nós. E se... E se algum dia nós terminássemos, como ficaria tudo isso?  
- Stana, estamos namorando já faz 3 meses, e tudo isso que você citou, é o de menos. O que importa, é a nossa felicidade. Afinal, é só uma carona, nada mais. – Ele foi se aproximando, e colou seus lábios nos dela e lhe deu um leve selinho.

* * *

Depois de gravarem o dia todo, Nathan e Stana foram para o camarim, colocar o "assunto em dia." Stana estava nervosa desde o começo do dia, ela andava de um lado para o outro incansavelmente.  
- Hey, Stana. – Nathan colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. – Você está nervosa, o que foi?  
- Nada, nada.  
- Stana, você sabe que pode me falar.  
- Urgh, é essa indicação que não chega logo.  
- É por isso ?  
- Como assim por isso, você sabe que é importante pra mim, e... Esse ano, tenho certeza de que vamos ser indicados a Melhor Beijo do Ano. – Ela disse se aproximando e colando seus corpos.  
- O que significa? – Ele não perdia o contato visual e ela roçando seus lábios.  
- Significa que... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar e tascar um beijo em Nathan, Andrew Marlowe, criador da série chega, de repente, simplesmente interrompendo o momento dos dois. Por dentro Nathan queria dar um tapa nele, mas não podia, ele era seu chefe.

- Hã... Estou interrompendo algo?  
- Não, magina. – Stana disse com aquele sorriso que significa totalmente o contrário.  
- Chegou a lista de indicações, achei que gostaria de ver.  
- Claro! – Ela pegou o papel que estava em suas mãos e começou a passar o dedo procurando por seu nome e o de Nathan nas categorias. – Isso! Indicada a Melhor Atriz, e você também conseguiu Nathan, Melhor Ator.  
- Eu sabia. – Ele disse fazendo deboche, ela riu.  
- Convencido. – Ela disse devolvendo o papel a Andrew.  
- E tem mais uma categoria. – Os dois se entreolharam como se soubessem exatamente qual era, e lançaram um olhar safado para o outro.  
- Seria... Melhor beijo? – Nathan falou com um tom de menino inocente.  
- É, como vocês sabiam?  
- Intuição masculina.  
- Antes de eu ir, eu quero fazer uma aposta com vocês. – Stana e Nathan ficaram em silêncio e acenaram com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. – Se vocês dois não ganharem a indicação de Melhor Beijo... Vocês terão um pagamento a mais e uma semana de café grátis.  
- Gostei.  
- Espera o resto Nathan... Agora, se vocês ganharem, terão que se beijar durante o prêmio, mas um beijo como fizemos na cena de Castle e Beckett, o beijo. Fechado?  
- Demoro!  
- Wow! Calma lá, como assim? Você vai topar isso Nathan?  
- Claro, café grátis e maior pagamento.  
- E se agente ganha a indicação? – No fundo ela queria perder essa aposta e dar um beijão em Nathan, mas ela tinha que manter as aparências.  
- Todo mundo sai ganhando. – Ele disse com um sorrisinho.  
- Então tá, nos vemos amanhã a noite no dia da premiação.  
- Nathan!  
- O quê?  
- Sério? Urgh, não falo nada. – Ela saiu do camarim falando estressada consigo mesma.

* * *

Ele a foi buscar em sua casa, todo perfumado, havia comprado um belo smoooking e mal podia esperar para ver como Stana estaria vestida. Tocou a campainha e esperou por sua donzela.  
Ela abriu a porta e sentiu os olhares de Nathan em suas pernas e depois em seu decote, estava usando um vestido vermelho toma que caia, bem justo em cima e solto em baixo, era um vestido longo mas tinha um parte cortada, deixando uma de suas pernas exposta. El estava mais sexy do que nunca.

- Belo vestido, pena que não vai sobrar mais nada quando for mais tarde. – Nathan disse sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Safado.  
- Ás vezes. – Eles se beijaram, um beijo leve. Estavam guardando forças para mais tarde.

* * *

Os vencedores eram anunciados, atores, atrizes se levantavam e iam pegar seus prêmios, Stana e Nathan ganharam em suas categorias, agora só restava o tão ansiado Melhor Beijo. Eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro, Lisa Edelstein entrou no palco pronta para apresentar a categoria de Melhor Beijo.  
- Qual é Nathan, não vamos ganhar, Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart foram indicados, todo ano eles ganham, e nós só fomos indicados este ano.  
- Que mulher pessimista. Nós vamos ganhar e eu vou te beijar, então o mundo vai saber do nosso amor. – Ele disse tirando um pouco de sarro, ela riu também e deram as mãos, esperando Lisa anunciar o vencedor.

- E o prêmio de Melhor Beijo do Ano vai para. – Ela fez aquela clássica pausa dramática, abriu o envelope, e anunciou os vencedores. – Nathan Fillion e Stana Katic. – Ambos se entreolharam, riram, bochechas coraram e se abraçaram. Nathan sussurrou no ouvido de Stana.  
- Seu batom vai borrar. – Ela corou e ele lhe estendeu o braço para que fosse juntos. Eles receberam o prêmio e Stana fez o discurso de agradecimento.  
- Hã, obrigada a todos por terem votado em nós, estamos felizes por a série estar sendo um grande sucesso. Obrigada. – Ela disse entre risos e ansiedade e foi saindo para de trás das cortinas, tentando escapar do pagamento, mas Nathan foi mais ágil.  
- Stana, acho que está se esquecendo de algo. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, ela se virou lentamente e foi indo em direção ao microfone.  
- Estou? – Ela estava muito, muito embaraçada.  
- Como esse é o prêmio de Melhor Beijo, eu e Stana, concordamos em demonstrar para vocês como é um bom beijo, tudo técnico é claro. Stana? – Eles se viraram de frente para o outro, Stana não conseguia parar de rir. Eles já estavam afastados do microfone e Nathan foi chegando mais perto, todo mundo gritava para que eles beijassem. Nathan a puxou pela cintura, e como em um filme, a segurou arqueada para trás, e lhe deu O beijo. Ela devolveu, abrindo mais a boca para que sua língua pudesse explorar mais, com uma mão ele a segurava pela cintura e a outra seu pescoço, ela o puxou mais para si, grudou seus braços em volta da nuca dele. Quando se separaram, mal podiam respirar, e todo mundo estava simplesmente indo à loucura. Stana toda atordoada se aproximou do microfone, e disse.  
- Obrigada, de novo.  
- Esse foi um exemplo de um bom beijo. – Nathan disse irradiante. Ambos foram para trás das cortinas.  
- O que foi aquilo? Aquilo se faz na cama, não em rede internacional.  
- Não me segurei. E... – Ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Eu disse que faria seu batom borrar. – Ele disse apontando para seus lábios, todo borrado pelo batom vermelho.  
- E, agora, quando sairmos lá fora, vai ser um interrogatório.  
- Acho que estou pronto. – Ele se aproximou e a puxou mais uma vez pela cintura.  
- Veremos. – Se beijaram de novo, dessa vez mais apaixonadamente, todo mundo já sabia. Inclusive Andrew, era óbvio que Nathan e Stana já desconfiavam que Andrew sabia do relacionamento deles, só fez aquilo pra sacanear os dois em frente da tv.

* * *

Quando a premiação acabou, eles foram para a Pós-Festa e todos os repórteres foram em direção a eles. Ambos ficaram de mãos dadas, não tinham mais o que esconder.  
- Nathan! Stana! O que foi aquele beijo todo, foi técnico ou real? – Perguntou uma repórter.  
- Totalmente real. – Nathan declarou e Stana sentiu as bochechas corarem.  
- Vocês estão namorando? – Foi a vez de Stana responder.  
- Na verdade estamos. – Eles sorriram um para o outro e Nathan declarou.  
- Desde quando começamos a filmar a terceira temporada, eu soube que eu não queria ser apenas um amigo, eu percebi que a amava. – Stana ficou vermelha e sorriu, se aninhando nos braços de seu namorado. – Eu te amo Stana.  
- Eu também te amo Nathan. – E se beijaram novamente, apaixonadamente. A noite deles prometia.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! REVIEWS!**


End file.
